memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Door
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Are we so desperate for new articles that we now have to define everyday objects? No matter how much some creative individual dolls up this page, we are still not a dictionary. Period. --Alan del Beccio 17:14, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': I agree we are not a dictionary, but there is a lot of door technology seen in Star Trek. Perhaps it would be good to havean article that talks about them. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:26, 12 July 2006 (UTC) **'Keep' the door is one of the most memorable pieces of technology trek writers have come up with. If you want to start scrapping pointless articles start elsewhere... perhaps with paper. Jaf 17:28, 12 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf * Comment - Maybe a page on "Door Technology"? or "Automatic Doors" or something. Cause there was all the times the door would react funny to someone walking to it, and plenty of Alien-looking doors, plus that weird door in . But "Door" does kinda give the wrong impression...- 15:48, 13 July 2006 (UTC) *'Comment' - Door Technology is a good idea, please please keep some kind of entry. For instance, I read someplace once about ST:TOS that real electric doors of the era didn't open fast enough, so they had to have people on the set pulling on ropes in order to get them to open quickly enough. IMHO that's interesting Trek production info. Someone who knows more about this than me could compare the door production info. on the different series (for instance, are any of the newer series actually electric? or were ropes used for all?) mzz9 :*'Comment': Er... okay, I can maybe see the benefit of some kind of article for door technology or something to that effect... but an article just on the term door goes against our "not an encyclopedia" rule. Since this conversation has been here for much longer than it should have and since there is only one vote (that being to "keep"), I will remove this from here and add it to the Door talk page. However, if by this time next month the article hasn't been improved, then I will bring it back up for deletion – possibly as an immediate deletion, as its current state is against our policies. --From Andoria with Love 06:35, 2 August 2006 (UTC) PNA expanation See my comment above. --From Andoria with Love 06:37, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Door sound I typed in door hoping to find out the name of the sound that happens just before someone enters a door on the Enterprise. The sound that works like a doorbell must have some sort of name in the Star Trek universe because I'm sure the word "Doorbell" wasn't used. Follow up This talk page seems to have sat around orphaned without a corresponding article for quite a while. It's also gone without any edits for about 2 years, so it doesn't look like anyone was planning to put the main page back either. Possibly the admin who deleted the corresponding article missed this? -Mdettweiler 06:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think it was left intentionally, to preserve a record of the rationale for deleting the article page. If, however, no one has even attempted to recreate the article, this talk page could be deleted and recreated later if necccesary. Alternatively the information could be moved somewhere else(the deletion archive, maybe). I'm not really voting for one or the other, just discussing.--31dot 08:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::History: the original Door article was up for deletion. It was decided to give the article (barely containing anything of value) a second chance, putting a PNA on the page. This didn't work out, and it was eventually deleted after an "immediate deletion" suggestion. I think all of this happened, before we had the current system of one page per deletion discussion in place. Since the original article wasn't deleted because we generally don't want anything about "door technology" (but because an article about "doors" specifically doesn't make much sense), I think this consensus should stay available somewhere. So, either: keep everything as is, or: move the talk page to Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Door and delete this discussion (or merge it to the other one). -- Cid Highwind 13:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I would go with Cid's second suggestion, and merge this with the other one. - Archduk3:talk 14:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ditto here--let's merge it into the Door PfD article (which, BTW, seems to be a red link--I tried searching for the real one but didn't find it). While it's good to keep the deletion rationale around, methinks nobody will notice it in its current place and it won't do any good. -Mdettweiler 05:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::The PfD is on the talk page. That was the suggestion. Move that to a PfD, and be done with it. -- sulfur 13:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC)